DACRAKIZBAK
Peppa: Yo Suzy! WAZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP? Suzy: How do you do, my sus domesticus friend? Peppa: *does the world's biggest snort, sucking everyone into her brain* Emily: Not much in here. Peppa: Hey! Suzy: You're inside yourself? What the heck? Peppa: Spade. Danny: What the heck? Peppa: *turns into a piece of cheese* Emily: At last! My chance to get revenge! *bites into the cheese* come out of her ears and rainbows come out of her trunk rainbow hits the cheese cheese turns into a toaster pops out of the toaster Nettle Elf: *comes* Everyone: SHAY'S GAWT A STINGING NETTLE INN HUR HAT! Nettle Elf: That's right! dress turns bee coloured sprouts a pair of stinging nettle wings Nettle Elf: *buzzes around like a bee chasing everyone* Apple By The Seaside ringtone plays Nanette Manoir: *comes as a bee* Peppa: Peppareppareppareppahead! head turns into Peppa's Emily: If I still had my trunk, i'd spray you with it, Peppa! snout turns into a pair of trunks Emily: Not that kind of trunk! pair of trunks turns into a trunk (chest) Emily: Not that kind of trunk! trunk turns into a tree trunk Emily: Not that kind of trunk! tree trunk turns into a normal trunk Emily: At last. trunk turns into a snake Emily: *screams* Snake (singing): My name is Angela, hey hello... Emily: AAAAAARGH! Peppa: *laughs* frog playing an electric guitar and a rat playing a saxophone distract Nettle Elf and Nanette Danny: Phew. Pepperika: *comes* I've got your pizza! Danny: But I'm the pizza expert! Emily: No, I am! Candy: No, I am! Emily, Candy and Danny turn into giant robots and fight each other with pizza Suzy: PIZZA FLYING EVERYWHERE! *sticks out her tongue to catch a slice* pizza slice stabs through her tongue like a knife Suzy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *puts her tongue in her mouth* *swallows the pizza* All this pizza smells delicious. *sniffs so hard that everyone gets sucked into her brain, a library-like environment] Peppa: Ugh, is this place boring or what? Suzy: HEY! Peppa: Why are you inside your own brain? And how could I have been inside mine? Suzy: Oh, wow, let me think. storm starts Peppa: IT'S A BRAINSTORM! STOP THINKING, SUZY, '''STOP THINKING! '''WE DON'T NEED AN ANSWER! storm stops Suzy: The answer is simple. I know who I am, so I'll exist in my brain, as is the case with you, Peppa. It's also why Candy, Danny and Emily are here, but they are also in the forms of robots, fighting each other with pizza. Danny: Like that? room is flooding with pizza Suzy: That must be the pizza I'm eating. Peppa: We have to get to the front of the brain to stop you from eating any more pizza. *opens the door* a whole world of craziness, nonsense and chaos, with the library itself on a floating cheese cloud Suzy: Mmm, cheese! *bites into the cloud* cloud is full of stinky socks Suzy: *spits a sock out* Peppa: How can we get to the control centre? Giant, drunk mosquito: Hop on. I'll get you there. get on Giant, drunk mosquito: *drinks a bottle of moscato* *falls* lend in a realm where everything is in really, really bad CGI Peppa: AARGH! place floods with chocolate Peppa: Are you sure this is all your brain, Suzy? Danny: No, it's mine. Peppa: But how'd we get from Suzy's brain to yours? Danny: Because the library door was actually a portal to my brain. Peppa: Then how come we could still see the library after we went out the door? Danny: Because not a thing makes sense in my mind. Peppa: Suzy, don't eat too much chocolate, or you'll get fat. Suzy (muscly:) THIS IS HEALTHY CHOCOLATE, YOU NITWIT!!!! Peppa: Healthy chocolate? This is one of humanity's greatest desires! Dig in, guys! eats it and gets muscly Pedro: My dad's gonna be so proud of me! Emily: This is going straight on the Elephant's Pizza dessert menu! Maybe even the main menu! Danny: You mean Dog's Pizza! It's my brain we're in! finishes the chocolate Elf is standing on the Peppa Pig logo, but it says Nettle Elf Theme music: She's got a sting-ing nettle-in-her hat-hat! Nettle Elf: I'm Nettle Elf! *blows her horn* Nettle Elf: This is my big brother Barnaby! Barnaby Elf: *blows his horn* Nettle Elf: This is Mummy Elf! Nettle's mum: *blows her horn* Nettle Elf: And this is Daddy Elf! Nettle's dad: *blows his horn* the elves laugh Peppa: What was that? Rhinoceros: Hey, kids, what kind of an instrument did the rhinoceros play? Peppa: The horn! Rhinoceros: That's right! The HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN! Wasn't that a great joke, kids? Peppa: Actually, it was the worst joke I've ever heard in my life. Rhinoceros: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Peppa: HE'S GONNA CHARGE!!!!! Rhinoceros: *charges* kids run Rhinoceros: *plays his horn really loudly while charging* Peppa: That horn's giving me a headache! Pedro: Me, too! Rhinoceros: *falls over* Peppa: I think he's got a headache now! Skeleton: What kind of an instrument did the skeleton play? Suzy: The trom.. Peppa: *puts her hand on Suzy's mouth* We don't know! Skeleton: The tromBONE, of course! Kids (pretending to laugh): Ha ha ha ha ha. Skeleton: Since you laughed, I'm turning you into skeletons. Peppa: We didn't really laugh, we were just trying to be nice. Skeleton: THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY! *zaps the kids with his finger, turning them into skeletons* If you wish to become animals again, you must find the Great Skeleton Key! Peppa: *sees a key with a skull-shaped bow lying on the ground* Is that it? Skeleton: Oh, you're good. I was hoping I'd send you on a wild goose chase to find the key when it was really right there. Peppa: *picks up the key* and her friends turn into animals again Suzy: We've all got our own heads back! Pedro: We're 2D! Danny: But we've lost our chocolate muscles! Peppa: *takes one of the skeleton's bones off* *hits him with it* Skeleton: *falls apart* and her gang are vomited by a giant Scottish bull called the Upchuck Moo Upchuck Moo (to the tune of the Fry Step): DID YOU KNOW THERE'S A TOWN CALLED THE UPCHUCK MOO? Peppa: No? Suzy: Can you take us there, please? Upchuck Moo: Sure! Hop on me back! Peppa: How are we supposed to get up there? Upchuck Moo: Eat these. *gives them all some baked beans* eat them and fart to The Upchuck Moo's back Peppa: So, what's your name? Upchuck Moo: I just told you it was the Upchuck Moo. Peppa: Isn't that the town we're going to, though? Upchuck Moo: Yes, it named after me. In the Upchuck Moo.... Peppa: Now, how do we get down? Upchuck Moo: Just jump off. Peppa: Huh? Upchuck Moo: Just do it. and the kids jump off the Upchuck Moo and survive Horse: Ungulate equus! I am an eohippo-ungulate! Musty Moo: My name is Musty Moo the dusty camel. I got all musty and dusty from walking around the desert for so many years. I need to take a bath. Unicorn pinata: Oh, I'll give you a bath! Musty Moo: Huh? Unicorn pinata: *whacks Musty Moo's hump open with a bat, making water splash onto him* Musty Moo: I'm supposed to whack you open with a bat, not the other way round! Discord: (singing to the tune of Discord:) DISCOOOOORD! VON PARRALELLA QUO! (talking:) Oh, Peppa, I had no idea your show was so wonderfully chaotic! Upchuck Moo: Och, Discord! I didn't know you were here! And I had no idea your last name was Von Parralella Quo! Peppa: Wait a second, Mr. Upchuck Moo. Aren't you Scottish? Upchuck Moo: Aye? Peppa: And you like MLP? Upchuck Moo: Um... maybe? It's a good show, right? You're a little girl, so you don't care, right? Peppa: I've met another Scottish brony, Bertram Bliter! Upchuck Moo: Well, I guess that's because our symbol's the unicorn. Feel free to continue Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Cracktastic Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Crossovers